


Eat Me

by bloodandcream



Series: Sexploration in the bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Panties, Dean in Panties, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas picks out a few shirts. If he strays from the men’s section to the women’s section where he finds a few glittery shirts with kittens on them, Dean doesn’t say anything. He’ll make sure Cas knows he shouldn’t wear those out on hunts and serious things like that, but he can wear them around the bunker if he wants. Dean strays to the underwear aisle, maybe lingering a little too long with a package of men’s boxer briefs in one hand eyeing that package. The package of underwear. Yeah, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

Dean usually shops at second hand stores. Goodwill, Salvation Army, surplus stores and thrift shops. He knows how to mend clothes and can do a little bit of sewing. Sewing clothes and sewing people is pretty different, but hey the tools work fine on both. And he doesn’t mind buying the stained clothes for cheap because honestly shit doesn’t stay clean long when you’re hunting monsters and digging graves. So he shops second hand most times.

Cas though, Cas deserves to have new stuff. He deserves to have stuff that’s just his, that’s clean and nice. Not like the friggin’ rags he’d showed up at the bunker in after he fell. Dean doesn’t know where Cas had gotten those clothes. He doesn’t want to ask. When he tells Sam the two of them are heading out for some new clothes for Cas, Sam looks up from his laptop and scrunches his face up saying “There’s plenty of old clothes around here.”

Nah. Dean’s gonna do this right. No second hand shopping in dead man’s wardrobes. Maybe, he’s really just curious about what kind of clothes Cas would pick out for himself. Maybe he wants to let Cas decide who he wants to be, that’s the point of free will after all isn’t it? They got more than enough money now that they’re not staying at motels all the time or eating out of diners and gas stations. Home cooking actually saves a lot.

It’s not like they go anywhere fancy. Dean asks Cas where he wants to go and Cas just shrugs saying he wouldn’t know where to start. He had said he wouldn’t mind just wearing what’s around the bunker.

Dean drives them to a Target. There isn’t much in way of variety in Lebanon . It’s not fancy but it’s new, the linoleum is shiny and the racks are full of clothes that smell like chemicals and the fluorescent light is harsh but Cas still looks good under it. Dean thinks he looks even better human, he’s more expressive and more imperfect and more accessible, but Dean’s not gonna say that out loud.

They start with jeans, and Cas wants to know what the differences between boot-cut and carpenter and straight fit are. Dean says as long as he doesn’t pick out skinny jeans he can get whatever. Though actually, Cas would look pretty good in a tight pair of pants snug up against his firm ass, but yeah that would be too distracting on a hunt.

Cas picks out a few shirts. If he strays from the men’s section to the women’s section where he finds a few glittery shirts with kittens on them, Dean doesn’t say anything. He’ll make sure Cas knows he shouldn’t wear those out on hunts and serious things like that, but he can wear them around the bunker if he wants.

Dean strays to the underwear aisle, maybe lingering a little too long with a package of men’s boxer briefs in one hand eyeing that package. The package of underwear. Yeah, that. He spooks a little when Cas materializes next to him, he’s human but he’s still fucking quiet and no Dean does not think about actually tying a ribbon with a bell around him somewhere.

Cas holds up a little hanger for lingerie that has a pair of women’s tiny cotton panties dangling from it, bright pink with pictures of cherry pie slices scattered across the material and the words “Eat Me” above the crotch.

Dean’s brain short circuits.

Cas takes the package of boxer brief’s from him too and studies the price on the shelf.

“I don’t understand. There are six pairs of underwear in this package, yet it is less expensive than this single pair.”

“Dude, chick’s stuff is always more expensive, especially if you’re going for the cute things. ”

Cas looks up at him and smiles, putting the men’s underwear away. “You think they’re cute?”

Dean’s not blushing. Nope.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, a bit cheeky but I like them. They’re not gonna fit you, though.”

“I don’t see any like this in the men’s section.”

“Yeah, no, you’re not gonna.”

Cas tsks in disappointment and runs his fingers over the lacy hem of the cute panties.

Dean takes them from him. “Hey, Cas, you gettin’ these for me or for you?”

“For myself.”

“You wanna wear them because you think I’ll like it or cause you’ll like it?”

“Well. You enjoy wearing these sorts of garments, and I enjoy seeing you in them. I thought I would try it myself.”

Dean licks his lips and looks at Cas who looks back at him and god they’re having one of those weird eye moments in the middle of the men’s underwear department at Target.

“Yeah okay.”

Dean takes the panties and steers the cart away from the men’s section back into the women’s section, Cas in tow.

He takes the pair of pie patterned panties back to the rack and sifts through for a larger pair. Picking out a few things, lacy or cute, he takes them off their hangers and stretches them and studies them.

“You wanna get something a little large so it has more room for your junk, but not too big it’ll slide down your hips. Some cuts are better than others, thongs are a definite no, don’t even think about it man.”

Cas holds up a frufru pair of lacy panties, baby blue, with a little bow in front and ruffles down the ass. “How about these?”

Dean is considering how tacky fucking Cas in the bathroom of a Target would be.

“Uh - those uh, those are nice. But see how loose the bottom is, if you don’t have any elastic around the leg holes you’re balls’ll just fall out. But those are nice.”

“I don’t think the purpose of them would be support necessarily. I’m not sure if I would want to wear them under my jeans. More so, I think I would enjoy wearing them just in the bedroom. With you.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s good too, then screw support man get the cute ones.”

Cas brushed his thumb along the ruffles and smiled wide enough his nose crinkled. He moved to put them in the cart and Dean stopped him, picking out a bigger size.

“Here, this one should be good.”

“Thank you.”

Dean coughed and moved away, looking for the right size of the pie pattern panties because he definitely wanted to see Cas in those. Or get them for himself.

He ended up picking out a few pairs of panties off the clearance rack for himself and tossing them in the cart with Cas’. He was gonna need to bribe Sam out of the bunker later so they could be as loud as they wanted. Maybe play a game of hide and seek in their panties. Dean liked catching Cas.

-

In the end Sam didn’t take the bait to leave them alone. Dean was not about to out right say he wanted the bunker to himself so he could fuck Cas senseless on every surface after making him parade around in his new panties. So. They could be quiet.

It actually turned out just fine. Dean had to try and hold back a laugh as he watched Cas wiggling in to his blue lacy panties. They stretched nice across the swell of his ass, but as predicted didn’t keep much in up front. Cas tucked things up, something fell out to the left, Cas tucked it back, something else fell out to the right.

He took his time getting himself situated as Dean slipped into his pie pattern ones, tight but doable. Dean was lounging back on the bed, palming himself as he watched Cas preening in front of the mirror. He turned around this way and that like he really was giving serious consideration to the merits of wearing frilly panties.

All day long Dean’d been thinking about the filthiest things he wanted to do to Cas once he got him in those panties. A lot of them involved him mouth and the cherry flavored lube he kept stashed in his drawer for special occasions. In the end, they tumbled across the bed together just touching and touching and touching.

Face to face, Dean had an arm tucked under Cas’ neck and their legs were tangled up, one of his thrown over Cas’ hips while Cas had a leg wedged between his thighs. As much as Dean loved looking at Cas in his panties, he found he loved touching even more. His topside arm curved over Cas’ waist, palm pushing down to squeeze his ass through the lace. Cas moaned rough and low as he pushed back against Dean’s hand then ground forward to rub against him.

Kissing distracted and messy, noses bumping, lips landing on Cas’ chin and his cheeks as much as on his lips, Dean watched blue eyes blink and felt his stuttering breath as they humped like a couple of teenagers. That was all he wanted. Cas’ lips, his hands, the feel of his body pressed against Dean, hips rolling, cocks pushing up out of their panties rubbing together. Smooth cotton and soft lace drawing tight and bunching up. Cas’ hands were on Dean’s ass, kneading and slipping down under the panties.

Cas had seen him in panties before, but had never expressed a desire to wear them himself. Dean figured he was set on trying out all the things he could as a human, and wanted to make it worth it. But he couldn’t tear his mouth away, couldn’t stop his hips rolling and grinding, leg drawing Cas in closer and hand guiding his hips.

When Dean tugged the pliant lace of Cas’ panties aside and pressed the pads of his fingers down between Cas’ legs, dragged them up to circle his hole, Cas groaned and bit down hard on Dean’s lip as he came between their bellies. Still stuttering and panting, Cas kept moving, smearing wet come all over Dean and rubbing his taut belly against Dean’s cock. Didn’t take long, drag of soft panties and Cas’ rough fingers, plush lips kissing away the swollen spot where his lip was bit, and Dean was smearing his own come in the fine lace of Cas’ panties.

Cas cradled his face with gentle hands, kept their bodies flush together with strong legs wrapped around him, kissed the tip of his nose and his brow.

Dean sighed and hummed in simple pleasure. “So you like wearin’ em for yourself or for me?”

“Both.”


End file.
